


Почти как мороженое

by Olga_F



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_F/pseuds/Olga_F
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ни в одной должностной инструкции нельзя найти ни единого пункта, который помог бы оправдать их сегодняшнее поведение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти как мороженое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Almost as Much as Cornettos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59315) by [raedbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedbard/pseuds/raedbard). 



Существуют ясные и чёткие правила, регламентирующие использование служебного времени полицейским. Николас Энджел знал их наизусть. И был уверен, что ни в одной должностной инструкции нельзя найти ни единого пункта, который помог бы оправдать их сегодняшнее поведение. Подумать только: ускользнуть с дежурства в рощицу за церковью, чтобы по-быстрому перепихнуться с бойфрендом. 

Но Дэнни настойчиво тянул за руку, и его карие глаза были большими и жалобными, как у щенка. Очень, очень плохого щенка. Когда он так смотрел, просто невозможно было сказать «нет». Совершенно нечестный приём. Николас несколько раз собирался серьёзно поговорить с Дэнни по этому поводу, но у него ничего не получалось, потому что Дэнни сразу догадывался о том, что у Николаса на уме. И смотрел щенячьим взглядом. 

Но сегодня Николас, пожалуй, был сам виноват. Зря он утром не разрешил Дэнни сбегать за мороженым. 

Не то чтобы ему категорически не нравилось происходящее...

Дэнни поцеловал его с энтузиазмом пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки (если, конечно, Николас правильно представлял себе, как целуются в пятнадцать), затащил за ближайшее большое дерево и пробежался указательным пальцем по изгибу уха. Ещё один запрещённый приём. Дэнни прекрасно знал, что уши у Николаса хоть и маленькие, но очень чувствительные. Прикосновения широких, мягких пальцев Дэнни каким-то образом отдавались в паху. И быстрее, чем можно было бы сказать «столкновение трёх машин», Николас сдался, застонал и вжал Дэнни в дерево. 

Дэнни улыбнулся и легонько потеребил мочку его уха. 

– Прекрати, – потребовал Николас, хотя не так строго, как ему хотелось бы.

– А если не прекращу, что мне за это будет? 

– Для начала, устное предупреждение.

– А потом?

– Сержант Баттерман! Кругом! 

– Боже, мне так нравится, когда ты говоришь всякие непристойности. 

– Дэнни. Просто... Ну, ладно. Еще один поцелуй, и... мммффф.

Дэнни любил целоваться. Очень. «Почти так же, как мороженое», – так он говорил. 

Николас вечно не знал, с чего начать. Оставшись без чётких инструкций, он слишком много думал о том, как будет лучше, и в конце концов не мог сделать ничего, запутавшись в вариантах. Но что-то в Дэнни... да абсолютно всё в Дэнни, включая запах волос и то, как он всегда начинал дышать – быстро, немного нервно и с радостным предвкушением – побуждало Николаса положиться на инстинкты. Что он сейчас и сделал.

И инстинкт подсказал ему, что неплохо будет опуститься в траву на колени и увлечь Дэнни за собой, а потом крепко поцеловать, чтобы его губы, эти его удивительно красивые губы слегка припухли и порозовели. И что Дэнни может понравиться, если Николас вдруг сбавит обороты и просто взъерошит Дэнни волосы и легонько погладит его по руке, проведет одними пальцами вверх, а потом вниз, вызвав лёгкую приятную дрожь. 

Затем что-то подсказало Николасу, что неплохо будет попытаться оседлать бедра Дэнни, и от этого брюки очень сильно натянулись в паху. Показалось совершенно естественным проверить, как с этим обстоят дела у Дэнни, сильнее прижаться к нему, потереться. 

Но нет, этого было недостаточно. Он хотел чувствовать обнаженную кожу пальцами... и другими частями тела тоже. К тому же теперь он научился прислушиваться к собственным желаниям. В этом инструкции ему больше не нужны. Их можно выкинуть к чёртовой матери.

Эта мысль придавала смелости.

Он аккуратно расстегнул брюки Дэнни, потом – еще аккуратнее – свои. Они же не хотят, чтобы всё закончилось раньше времени.   
Член Дэнни был очень твердым, очень красным и очень возбужденным. Николас легко мог представить себе, что Дэнни сейчас чувствует.   
Они снова поцеловались, как будто не боялись кончить от случайного прикосновения, как будто они были обычной влюбленной парочкой на последнем ряду кинотеатра, куда пришли на какой-нибудь новый фильм с субтитрами, который Николас с удовольствием бы внимательно посмотрел, если бы только Дэнни дал ему такую возможность. Николас улыбнулся, поцеловал Дэнни в щеку, потом в шею, прихватил губами мочку уха. Интересно, понравится ли ему. 

Судя по звукам – понравилось. Николас запомнил это на будущее. 

Он снова начал двигаться, толкаться вперёд, вжимался в Дэнни, терся членом об его член – или, по крайней мере, поначалу старался, чтобы так получалось. Потом возбуждение взяло верх, он больше ни о чем не мог думать или беспокоиться, а только толкался, толкался, быстрее, быстрее и быстрее, пока не...

– Дэнни! О, боже. 

Дэнни засмеялся, насколько хватило дыхания. На лбу у него блестели капельки пота, а щеки были темно-розовыми, как губы. И как его член. 

И Николас догадался, что сейчас услышит.

– По мороженому? 

– По мороженому.


End file.
